Run!
by The Gothic Kagome
Summary: Koga, in heat and out of control, is after Kagome. Can he refrain from betraying the one person he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**I know i'm putting up6 of these chapters all at once but i've had this written for a while, and my computer just wouldn't save all of it onn so I had to wait, well it finally worked so enjoy! By the way this story is only going to be 9 chapters or less.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Kagome, run!"

She dashed through the trees and rocks of the forest for what seemed like forever. The pain was no longer of any meaning. Only one thing was relevant to present happenings: her life, her future, her innocence, her ability to remain a pure girl, and her ability to remain—a virgin.

"Kagome, run faster!" yelled Inuyasha from far behind. With the fang drawn, he paid closer attention to his enemies in front of him…Kouga's tribe. He would not let them even a foot near Kagome.

No way. Not even a snowball's chance in hell.

As soon as she was out of sight, Inuyasha felt relieved. Far enough, he thought. Now to business. With roughness, Kouga's tribe charged towards Inuyasha punching and kicking into every part of his body. The fang was knocked out his hand and then before he knew it, Inuyasha was shoved by at least 20 wolves. He shook his head to get his act together and decided to handle this with what he did best…with fists only.

Kagome skidded to a stop gasping for as much air as she could. She clenched her stomach tightly in pain and kneeled to the ground. If only she could have one of those handy little things called pain killers.

She looked back checking to see if the tribe was behind her, happy to see that they weren't, then continued to walk while shaking her head. Canines, she thought.

With the remainder of her energy, she rushed to the well. Maybe if she went home, she will be safe from harm…safe from being…

THUD!

Kouga landed in front of Kagome staring at her with worried statement. Hands at his sides, clenched.

"Hey there!" He exclaimed. His statement changed to a big smile.

"H-Hi Kouga-kun," she replied with extreme leeriness. Run! She told herself. But she remained standing in front of the wolf demon, muscles frozen. Why can't I run? Instead, she took a small step back.

"Don't be afraid, Kagome," he smiled. "I won't hurt you. I'm not like the others. I can control it." He took a step closer, hand out to reach out to her. But she took another leery step back.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" He looked confused. "Don't you trust me?"

It was hard to tell from her point of view. His face was for some reason, not readable. Could she? Would he protect her? Or would he take advantage of her? NO! Not Kouga. But still, she wasn't so sure.

"Kouga, just please go back. Please…don't come any closer."

He jumped to her, grinning. She screeched a little, but nothing that Inuyasha's ears couldn't pick up.

"Kouga, please don't…"

He grabbed her hands and cuffed them in his.

"Kagome, I love you. I would never hurt you…and you know that."

She knew that statement. Yes, he would never harm her. She relaxed and smiled a bit as he smiled back. But the quiet time was interrupted as they heard loud noises. They both looked over the hilltop to find—Kouga's tribe running towards them fighting to get to the top.

"Out of the way!" one of them shouted.

"She's mine," another barked.

Kouga hoisted Kagome on his back and ran as fast as he could with the help of the shards in his legs. He couldn't trust his own tribe.

_Where's Inuyasha, _Kagome thought.

The injured half demon ran bleeding intensely with dripping blood.

"Kagome…"

"Get in the back. Hurry!" She followed instructions. Whatever it took her not to be raped.

She heard murmuring from the back of the cave between Kouga and his tribe. She also heard Kouga say she went south. She sighed, thanking him silently.

Kouga walked through the entrance of his cave thankful his friends were gone. Now she was safe. He walked back to where Kagome was hiding. He paused, then shook his head to control his subconscious mind.

_No_, he thought. _Not now. Please gods not now._

He walked in. "Kagome, they're gone."

"Thanks ever so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." She brushed a finger on his cheek and smiled sweetly. Kouga winced, then forced a smile. _Gods, _she _beautiful. NO! Don't think that!_

"I-It was nothing at all, really."

He winced again fight ing that feeling of want and desire.

_Please gods!_ He thought again_. Not now, not with the woman I love. Please. I beg of you. Not now._

"Kouga?" She took a worried step forward and slightly put a hand out.

Kouga clenched his fists and teeth fighting the desire for Kagome's body

"Kouga, are you okay?" She took yet another step closer.

_Please Kagome_, he thought_. Not another step. Please gods, not now. She'll never_ _forgive me! Why did I bring her here? Why! Oh please don't do this to _me, he pleaded his canine senses.

"Go on Kouga," his brain teased. "Go on. Dog-turd will mind indeed and so will she, but who cares? She's all yours."

_No! _he shouted in his mind. Shut up, dammit!

"STOP IT!" he shouted out loud covering his ears.

"Kouga," said Kagome, "you're scaring me."

Her eyes enlarged and she screamed as he jumped towards her and slammed against the stone wall. Eyes locking into her frightened ones. Her face filled with fear.

"Kagome. I-I'm sorry. I got to be truthful. I love you, no doubt. But now's a time I can't control. I can't stop myself. I want…your body. I need your body Kagome. Please say yes. Please say I can do it. Either way, I'm going to get you, but I need to know you approve Kagome so I don't hate myself "But…no…Kouga…I…." "Kagome! Now! UGHHH! I can't take it. Please hurry!"

She felt his hand slowly slide up her leg, to her waist. Soon the other hand followed. Both on her waist gripping tightly.

"Kagome! Now! Please say it! There's no time!"

She froze in his grasp. His hands gripped tighter and tighter not having any intention of letting go. He stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Kouga…I…can't…just say yes…I …"

He stood. Hands not moving, eyes widened in shock and fear at the same time.

"Kagome, please don't say that. I'll…I'll hate myself. Kagome—I'm starting to lose control!" Her eyes as big as plates. "Kouga, please don't do it…just fight…gods don't do it…." Tears swelled in her eyes out of fear that she might be…

He clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly. His hands let go and covered his ears as he howled, then lost all sanity….

Inuyasha was getting closer and closer to Kagome. He could smell her nice scent and enticing scent at the same time.

Suddenly a scream was heard in the distance, then a cry for his name.

Ignoring his injuries, he flew to her in hopes that she was still okay.

**Did you like it? It's a work in progress, so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kagome ran from the cave. Her right sleeve was ripped off and only a scar on her arm remained. She dashed through the trees, bushes, and tall grass hearing Kouga's second howl not too far behind.

She turned her head around slightly relieved that she had lost him…for now. Then, she stopped for air, gasping to get her energy back.

She knew that wherever she was, she was not safe. That is, unless Inuyasha was around, but even so, Kouga could beat up Inuyasha just like that. Her only hope was to find Inuyasha…wherever he was.

Without hesitation, she continued to run regardless of her loss of energy. Before she knew it, her body was pushed to the ground from the sky. Her body rolled down the hilltop and stopped at the bottom with Kouga holding down her shoulders and growling into her face. Kagome's eyes widened in fear that Kouga's intentions would be successful.

He continued to growl in her face, growling at every second. His eyes emotionless and his arms stiff on her shoulders. His grip was firm and hard so much that she couldn't even squirm.

"Kouga, stop it! It's not you! If you really loved me, you would fight it as hard as you can."

His growls ceased with realization. Then he stood up with an instant and howl again, covering his ears. She found this as an opportunity to run again.

And she did.

This time, twice as fast.

She had a good head start with Kouga behind fighting himself. His howls echoed through the woods and off the mountains. So much that Inuyasha heard him.

Kagome continued to run. She had to find Inuyasha, she had no other hope. She heard footsteps dashing behind her. It was Kouga no doubt, and unless she picked up the pace, she was as good as dead.

Suddenly, she skidded to a stop. Dead end. In front of her was a huge cliff that she had no way of climbing. She turned around and saw Kouga walking slowly towards like an animal ready to pounce.

That was exactly what he did.

He jumped high in the sky using the shards in his legs like springs. Kagome knelt down with her hands over her head and crying out Inuyasha's name numerous times with tears falling down her face. She waited for the inevitable.

But the inevitable never came...

* * *

**I know it was short, but oh well. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Little time passed. Nothing happened.

Kagome opened one eye caustioously to discover Kouga down on the ground with a gash on his face—-blood dripping.

It had to be the work of Inuyasha.

And there the half demon stood catching his breath, with sweat coming down on his face like a waterfall. That one punch possibly took out half the power that he had left. But this was a serious issue that called for serious measures. It was nothing like the other encounters he had with Kouga. Usually he wouldn't be able to defeat Kouga this quickly because of the shards in his legs. But if it was for Kagome's benefit, he didn't give a damn if he was close to death. That, to Inuyasha, was what love did to you.

Kagome sat up astonished and relieved at the same time. She stared at Inuyasha and smiled brightly.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You finally came for me!"

She took a step forward, intending to run, to reward Inuyasha with a bear hug, arms spread out wide.

"No!" he shouted pointing a claw at her. "Don't move an inch. Who knows when he'll wake up?"

He sighed and walked towards her, hand on the scabbard of his fang. He never took his eyes off of the fallen wolf.

And for good reason.

Kouga picked his face up with his eyes wide with fury. His claws and teeth were bared. Inuyasha guarded Kagome behind himself with one arm, placing the other on the sword. Kouga and Inuyasha (with Kagome behind him) stared each other down going in a circle…classic fighting stance. Finally, Inuyasha took a deep breath and said what he had to say.

"Kouga...how dare you. I can't blame you for being this way because I too am canine and I know exactly what you are going through. What you want to do to Kagome, however, is not why I have the desire to tear you apart.

He stood up straight and continued to talk. Kagome, bewildered, looked on as he spoke.

"How dare you Kouga. You say that I deliberately put Kagome in danger. That I let her get into trouble And you know damn well that I would do anything to save her. And here you stand. Before you went berserk on us, you told her you'd protect her and keep her from harm...and she trusted you. You knew that your canine senses would kick in soon, you just didn't know when. You knew that you were taking the risk of harming an innocent girl. You _knew _it. How dare you do such a thing and how dare you say such a thing to me?"

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome. "Now I understand," she thought.

"Kagome," he whispered. She snapped out of her daydream and listened. "When I give you the signal, you run. Don't look back...just run. I'll distract him...then hopefully catch up to you."

"Hopefully?" she didn't like that plan...but ...oh well.

Inuyasha slightly pushed her away and took out the sword. She searched for some kind of signal and successfully found one when Inuyasha's eyes looked to the side quickly and then back at Kouga.

She began to run as fast as she could. Gym class really paid off. Pain in the stomach arose once again and she wished for painkiller pills to drop from the sky at the moment. To ease the pain, she bowed her head while running.

Inuyasha and Kouga's arms clashed together. Both sets of teeth bared at one another. Blood escaped each arm, but only one arm was bleeding severely. The owner of the impaired arm collapsed to the ground in pain and moaned. The victor ran to Kagome.

Minutes passed. Kagome became tired, but nonetheless, she had to keep going. Inuyasha told her so. But it hurt so much. But Inuyasha gave her strict orders. Hell…if Inuyasha told her to jump off a damn bridge would she do it?

Hell no.

So...like the rebel she was ...she walked. Head still bowed to ease the pain...she walked into something hard. It felt like armor. She kept her head down fearful of who it might be. She deceived her self and looked into Kouga's scary eyes. The blood on his hand dripped. Inuyasha's blood.

She turned around with Inuyasha nowhere in sight.

"Wha…what happened to ...Inuyasha..?" she managed to say finally.

Kouga grabbed her hand tightly. His other hand reached out to take her then and there, but he wasn't ready for the slap that she gave him.

A hard one that he felt.

She squirmed her arm out of his grasp and ran, despite the pain. She managed to look back...but he wasn't going for her...instead he stood looking at the sky as if...thinking about something somewhat pensively.

Kagome found this opportunity to run. No questions asked. She turned again and didn't find him anywhere near her. With a deep breath, she rested again not knowing whether or not she could take this anymore.

Suddenly, she was pulled behind a tree with a bloody hand over her mouth and a hand around her waist. He held her tightly and she struggled in his grasp. She muffled a scream. It only took the person one time to tell her to shut up...and she did. Inuyasha! She didn't know whether to be grateful or kill him for frightening her like that.

"Don't make a peep." He looked around the tree. No one.

He released her.

Bad idea.

She spun around, hands on her hips, and admonished Inuyasha like the child he was.

"Inuyasha! Don't you every scare— urmph!"

He clamped his hand over her mouth and put his pointer finger to his.

"Shut up!" He whispered. "He's gonna hear us if you don't stop talking, not to mention shouting at the top of your lungs!"

Nodding, she looked down ashamed at what she just did, but perked up again when she noticed Inuyasha's wound.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot? Don't move it! Do you need bandages? What is—?"

"Kagome, Kagome. I'm fine." Liar.

"Well…w-why did you leave me like that? I-I could've been hurt pretty badly saying it to the least."

"I left because I thought you were long gone and wanted to meet up with you. That was the plan…wasn't it?"

"Well…it wasn't a very good one." She huffed and got back to reality. "Now what do we do. I mean…for all we know he can't control himself so I'm basically not safe here. So…the only plan is to get me to the well where I'll be safe in my own time and where he can't get me. It'd just be better if I came back until you came and got me, right?"

Inuyasha stood amazed. She just took the whole damn speech he was gonna give her. That was his job!

"Y-yeah. That's right. Actually, as a fellow canine…I understand that he won't be his normal self until tomorrow at dawn…so we have until then. So, what are we waiting for? Get on my back. Quickly...and no arguments."

Kagome scrambled onto his muscular back. Inuyasha prepared to jump...but something didn't exactly feel right…one second her weight pressed on him…and the next…it's...not…

"Kagome?"

He turned. Having her struggling in his grasp, Kouga smirked at the growling dog demon. Kagome could do nothing but try to get his arms off from around her neck.

Kouga smiled back roguishly at Kagome and began to lick her face, throat, and shoulders continuously.

Inuyasha couldn't take it. With every lick, his anger swelled up more and more. It drove him angry to see Kouga speak to Kagome. It made him furious to see Kouga hold Kagome's hands in his and talk to her sweetly. But now, it drove him insanely berserk to see the same wolf close to her licking her face.

"You...Bastard! Don't touch her!" He brought down the fang massively, careful not to strike Kagome, but aiming for Kouga's head.

But he missed.

And in return, Kouga jumped high in the air skillfully with Kagome still in his grasp and came down using the shards in his legs to kick Inuyasha in the face.

HARD. Ouch.

And as such, Inuyasha fell back into the dry ground forming a perfect crater as if Kagome had just yelled "Sit". He trembled in pain with indescribable bruises while Kouga smiled and ran off with Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! No! Inuyasha get up! Inuyasha…

Inuyasha couldn't move a centimeter—not even his head, and was thus, tortured by Kagome's screams for him that faded away into the distance…

**Did you like it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Kagome stared all around her. Wolves gyrated around her as if she were the sun and they were mere planets in the universe. Fear revolved around her, and at last, Kouga approached the rotating circle of hungry, merciless wolves.

"Leave us!" he commanded. "NOW!"

They all scattered away like flies. Kagome watched them all depart before turning her eyes back at Kouga.

"I asked you, Kagome," he began. "I pleaded you to give me your permission. But, no. You had to think about dog turd and turn me away."

"That's not true!" At least, that's part of the reason.

He chuckled. "No need to lie, Kagome. But nonetheless, the real, kind me is gone and all that remains is a beast that will stop at nothing to get what a canine deserves. All that remains is what you see before you. You have no one to blame but yourself. And I, for one, am not regretful for what I am about to do."

With every step he took forward, she took a leery step in reverse. Without notice, she bumped into a wall behind her looking to the side to find some route of escape. Kouga came closer and closer until their faces met just centimeters apart. He held her chin to his face the better to get his attention.

"It didn't have to come to this, Kagome. You could have said a simple "yes". It would have been easier to do that than to let he present circumstances come to this. I could've been my normal, gentle self to you, but you provoked my mind, body and spirit to come to this. I have no regrets.

"I know you are in there, Kouga...the real you. You just gotta fight this, you."

"You and your pitiful faith. There's no one else here but me."

And with that his lips met with hers pressing together. It was firm…but had a gentleness to it. Kagome somehow had the strength to pull away.

He smiled devilishly. "There is absolutely no escape Kagome."

She made a stern face. "I would never do such a thing with you, Kouga. It would be shameful of me to give up easily."

And ending with that, she ran out of the cave into the woods. She heard him dash after her using the shards in his legs.

But suddenly, it was as if luck struck her like lightning.

The well came into view, and she sped faster until finally coming to her route to home. Without hesitation, except for the worry for Inuyasha, she jumped in.

But Kouga's quick hand caught her left arm as she was in midair. "No!" she screamed. "Let me go!"

He tried to pull her up, but her foot dug into the dirt wall of the well and her arm felt like coming off.

"Kouga! Let me go! Aaaaauuugggh! My arm! Quit it! INUYASHA!"

"No, Kagome! You are coming back to the cave with me! I—-!"

WHACK!

Kouga fell backwards and lost his grip on Kagome's arm causing her to fly into the well coming down with a heavy thud. She stood up brushing herself off.

'Am I…home?" she thought. She climbed up and looked over the mouth of the well searching around her shrine for Sota's usual greeting. But regardless of whether Sota was there or not...she was home and away from danger.

She sigh deeply. "That was close. I just hope Inuyasha's okay."

Struggled to stand up. That last punch he just rewarded Kouga with was all the energy he had left in him. Kouga sat up rubbing the second scar Inuyasha gave him while staring at Inuyasha. He knew that the dog demon was just a weak body so he didn't even bother to punch him back.

"Damn." thought Inuyasha. "All my energy's gone. Now what? At least Kagome's okay."

Kouga just smiled back at the dog demon and looked over the well. He turned his head back, waved at Inuyasha, and jumped into the well. Inuyasha scrambled over the well, and looked in.

Nothing.

Kouga was gone.

"No… he said. "Kagome…! Ugh! I'm so weak…but I can't let anything happen to her.

He slid arduously into well hoping he was not too late.

* * *

**Did you like it? I know I loved writing it, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It was about 6:00 at night and Kagome sat on her bed in deep thought. The sweet-talking demon she knew as Kouga was after her for only her body. She thought about what Inuyasha said to Kouga and her mind whirled around and went off into a tangent. All Inuyasha said was true. Kouga took a big risk, and in the end, it turned out he made a bad decision to take her to his cave. But what was even more ironic, was that Kouga didn't mean any harm. He only wanted to protect her, as usual. He would never take such a big risk like that. Which meant that he didn't know he would turn into this.

Inuyasha has it all wrong.

But, even so, Kouga should have known that if he was a canine, and canines usually react like this, he shouldn't have taken her there. It was mind-boggling and overall confusing.

She lay down on her stomach to ease the pain a bit, and then rested her chin on her arms. Inuyasha… He was still out there injured and helpless. He had saved her from Kouga once again, but she knew that possibly took out everything he had in him. Anything could've happened just then. Kouga could've severely hurt him after she dropped into the well. Or maybe he was unconscious. Any demon could come by and devour him if that ever happened. If Kouga wasn't in Inuyasha's time looking for her at the very second, she would've made a beeline for Inuyasha right then.

She sighed. Inuyasha. Always so noble, bold, and brave without knowing it. If she knew him, he was thinking right now for her not to come back. But she was always so stubborn and didn't do as she was told.

So, with stubbornness in her blood at the present moment, and nobody around the house to stop her, she put back on her shoes in attempt to run back to Inuyasha to help him. This time, with her bow and arrow handy.

In classic sneaking stance, she unlocked the window, and began to push it open so that the neighbors didn't see her leave through the front.

Although…she didn't think the window would break open.

"Auugghh!" she screamed. Glass splattered all over Kagome's bedroom floor. Her blood escaped from her face somewhat from glass that scratched her cheek.

That was the least of her worries.

Kouga stood boldly in front of Kagome. She appeared fallen on the ground shocked to see Kouga with a surprised look on her face.

"H—How did you get here?" she managed to sputter out.

The only response he gave to her was a dangerous smirk.

Without answering, he hoisted her up over his head.

"Kouga! W—what are you doing! Put me down!"

Without hesitation he threw her over her bed and across the room.

"AUUGHH!"

She landed onto the other side of the room, struggled to get up, and managed to stand up weak.

He walked towards her and all she could do was stare. He hoisted her up again, and threw her across to the other side of the room against the wall and she collapsed with a heavy thud.

Kagome couldn't move. Her bruises became red like a strawberry and she quavered because of her injuries.

"W—why a—are y—you doing this?"

He smiled. "You're too stubborn, Kagome. If I can't get you when you're strong, why not when you are vulnerable and defenseless?" (a/n For those of you who don't know what he means, here is an example of what he is doing. It's like a girl at party with drinks and food, and she puts her cup down filled with juice and a guy comes around and sneaks a drug in her drink and then 10 minutes later, she's not so great. So then, when she is in that state, the guy takes advantage of her and…you know the rest of what happens to her.)

Kagome breathed heavily. The throws took a whole lot out of her point being that she was a mere human and he was a full demon with super strength.

She lay helpless and he smiled triumphantly being positive he'd be getting what he deserved as a canine.

"Kouga!"

Inuyasha stood by the window propping himself up with the scabbard and sword. He growled.

If you…huph…lay one finger on her, you will regret it."

"Dog-turd...you are so too late. I've already won. You stand there helpless, and she, too is weak. I have no regrets at this time. What do you believe I'm going to regret? Hurting her and then you defeating me? Don't make me laugh."

"No," he responded. "You will regret much more than that. You'll regret doing it because when you return to your normal self, you won't be able to look at your own shadow...your own reflection. Your real self with be shameful. Everyone will despise you except your worthless tribe. Even Kagome will hate you, and she is one person that doesn't hate someone very easily. Especially someone like you. I don't care if you in the state as you are now doesn't care for what I have to say…"

Inuyasha looked behind him and reached for one of Kagome's perfume bottles.

"…but I know that somewhere inside of you, the real you has been listening to everything I have said to you, and is thinking. He is thinking about the friendship he will potentially lose from Kagome—the one person he truly cares about."

Kouga stood motionless from Inuyasha and expressionless. Then smirked.

"You're right. I don't care. And I don't care if the real me is crying a waterfall. All I care about is getting what I want," he said while looking ravenously at the unconscious 15 year old human girl.

Inuyasha made a stern face.

"Hey Kouga. Do you like Kagome's smell?"

"Of course. That is the reason I'm after her isn't it?"

"No...I mean her other smells."

"What other smells?"

"Like…THIS ONE!"

Inuyasha threw the strawberry kiwi smelled perfume at him aiming for his nose. It splattered on his face and he screamed.

"My nose! It stings! AUGH! WHAT IS THIS SMELL! GET IT AWAY!"

Inuyasha didn't dare to look back. He grabbed Kagome and jumped out the window. He could still hear Kouga scream in her room as he ran for the shrine.

He shut the door and jumped into the well, then jumped back out. He was home, and his main priority was to get to Kaede's village where Kagome could be safe.

He arrived and looked around running into Kaede's hut with Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha," started Sango, "What— gasp KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha," said Miroku, "what is going on? What happened?" he finished as Sango grabbed Kagome from Inuyasha and set her down on the ground. She and Cede went right to work and tried to heal her.

"Listen," there is absolutely no time to explain, but to make a long story incredibly short: Kouga is after Kagome because it's her time of the month and he chased after her, and we tried to fight him. I was too weak, and Kouga went to Kagome's house after she dropped into the well. I don't know how he got through so don't ask. Anyway, Kouga found her in her room and started to beat her up so that he could take advantage of her easier and now her she is."

"Where's Kouga?" asked Miroku sternly.

"Probably back here looking for us. But I bought us some time. I threw one of her smelly bottles in his face and his nose shouldn't be working properly for almost an hour. I should know. That gives us time to hide her in a safe place."

"Inuyasha, I—"

"Don't argue with me! I have no patience for it! Just do as I say before Kouga gets to her! I need you, Miroku, and Kaede ba-baa to protect her. Shippou will come with me."

Shippou gulped, then nodded in understanding.

"What about you?" asked Sango. "You're just as injured. You'll never beat him if that's what you're thinking."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, that's just a risk I'm going to have to take…"

* * *

**Did you like it? I seem to aske that question at the end of all my chapters oh well... did ya?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was about minutes before dawn.

Inuyasha sweated.

Shippou gulped.

This was possibly one of the most difficult fights Inuyasha has ever had, and to top it all off, he had no chance of winning this time. Even with Shippou's abilities at his side. Inuyasha suddenly wished to hell that Kouga wasn't around here.

With his hand on the scabbard, he and Shippou walked silently to the well. Inuyasha signaled for Shippou to look inside it despite Shippou's gestures that symbolized a frightened "no way in hell." Inuyasha returned his response with a dirty look, and Shippou had no other choice but to look and was relieved to find nothing.

Inuyasha sighed with relief and frustration at the same time. Now what! They had no idea where he was. He could be anywhere, and that put Kagome into even more danger than she already was. He sniffed and looked around himself for some kind of sign that he was around.

Inuyasha suddenly heard a loud bump and turned around with an instant. But he was too late. Shippou flew into him with great speed, and Inuyasha fell back to find Shippou unconscious in his lap.

"What the—!" he looked at Shippou and then, looked up with a shocked expression.

Kouga stood in front of them with a stern expression. He smirked.

"You are so pitiful, Dog-turd. Bringing such a weak demon like that to help you. Heh. He wasn't of much help, was he?"

"Rrrrrrrr…" Inuyasha growled.

"But you and he are not at the top of my list." His tone dropped two octaves. "Don't get in my way."

"Kouga, I'm warning you. Don't go near her. The results won't look good for you in the end of it all. Sure, you'll have a kid. But everyone with Kagome will be after you. Even me.

And to top it all off, Kagome will despise you. How will you bear yourself?"

Kouga simply shrugged. "Don't care right now." He kicked Inuyasha in the face and ran off towards to village following Kagome's scent and leaving Inuyasha and the fallen Shippou behind. Inuyasha struggled to stand but only fell back down.

"I can't— let him get to—her," he struggled out. But it was no use. Kouga was long gone, and in Inuyasha's state, it would take forever to get back. Only hoped that the others had enough energy to save her.

"Kagome…no…"

"Don't move, Miroku," ordered Kaede. "Just keep meditating, and he won't be able to get through the barrier."

"Right." he responded. He sweated intensely. He was too scared to hold on. (Note: Remember in the 8th volume when Inuyasha was hurt and to protect him from the big dog thing, they both set up a blocking barrier so the big rat demon thing couldn't get in to Inuyasha?

Inside, Sango treated Kagome's wounds with Kagome's first aid kit. At the doorway, Kirara sat in her transformed state guarding the door. With her oversized boomerang at the side of her, Sango was kept alert for Kouga or any of his tribe.

'With Houshi-sama and Kaede ba-baa out there with the barrier and Kirara near the door, and my in here, no one can get to her.' she thought optimistically.

Kouga skidded to a stop in front of Kaede and Miroku. He sniffed around.

"She's here! Bring her to me!"

They both didn't answer, but only continued to pray keeping the power in the barrier.

"You heard me!"

No answer.

Kouga became fed up and charged towards them, but was only bounced back by the barrier.

"What the hell is this!"

No answer.

He growled. He had no choice but to wait. And there he waited.

Inside, Sango listened through the door. Kouga was here! Her mind raced in a sudden panic mode, but soon came back. She had to try her best in protecting her best friend. Everyone was counting on her.

'Oh, I knew Inuyasha couldn't beat him. He's always taking risks for us. What a fool!' she thought.

Kagome moaned in her sleep. Sango placed a hand on Kagome's head and sighed.

'Poor girl,' she thought.

Suddenly, shouts could be heard from outside the hut. Sango hurried to the door and looked outside. Miroku and Kaede lay on the ground unconscious. Kirara stood up in alert and growled a bit. Sango went back inside and shivered. What happened out there? And where was Kouga.? How did he get past the barrier?

Fear scattered around her as she picked up her boomerang and looked around the dwelling. Nothing. Now it was truly up to her to protect Kagome.

BOOM!

The back wall crashed onto Sango's back and she collapsed to the ground. Kouga stood over her with another one of his smirks and she swore at him in disgust.

"Finally," he said as he walked over to Kagome. "What I have been waiting for."

"You're too late," she chuckled. "It's about a minute towards dawn. You have no time." Kouga looked behind himself through what used to be the wall. 'Damn.' he thought. Thinking that Kouga didn't know, she drew her sword silently.

"You will never get to Kagome!" she shouted as she thrust the sword towards him. Kouga jumped up, and kicked the sword. It flew and struck Kirara in the leg and she fell down howling.

"Heh." He stomped on the wall and Sango cried out in pain fainting before the wolf demon.

"Well, whatever, I don't care if I have a second left. I don't——"

He head beat with pain and he clamped his mind in agony. His real self was returning.

"No! It's too early. Ugh!" He drooled tremendously at the mouth. With the seconds remaining, he took Kagome and did what he had waited to do…

**Did you like it? lol. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 THE END!

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but it IS fall break, i'm busy, still i'm sorry for the long wait! **

**Chapter 7:**

Inuyasha heard Miroku and Kaede's scream, and tried to get up again, to his surprise he didn't fall back down, he slowly started to leap to Kaede's village with Shippo in his hands, he could smell Koga's scent, he leaped faster and faster, hoping it wasn't to late.

"Please be alright Kagome." he thought as he reached the brink of Kaede's village. He ran throughout the village, looking at young children being called in from playtime, he hoped Koga didn't succeed in his plan, Inuyasha wanted to be the one to give Kagome a family, not that flea-bitten wolf. This only made him run faster until he reached Kaede's hut and came to a halt. Kaede and Miroku lay on the ground. Inuyasha, wanting answers, picked up Miroku.

"Miroku? Miroku!"

"Ugh…Inuyasha?"

"Miroku…what happened? Where's Kouga?" He was afraid of the answer he might receive.

"Inuyasha….I'm sorry. He got through. We tried."

Inuyasha somehow had enough energy to stand up and run towards the hut. Shippou followed.

Inuyasha hurriedly drew open the entrance. To his right, Kirara lay in pain with the sword through her leg. Inuyasha drew the sword. Shippou took a piece of his own clothing and rubbed the wound gently. To the back, Sango was unconscious and the wall stayed on her back. Inuyasha lifted the wall and she moaned, eyes closed. To his left, he almost died at the sight. Kouga and Kagome lay with Kouga's arm over her, both breathing heavily. Inuyasha did nothing but stare as well as Shippou. He fell to his knees.

"No...I...don't..."

"Inuyasha," said Shippou, "maybe nothing happened."

"MAYBE! Shippou, open your eyes! What do you see!" he shouted pointing at the scene. Kagome's eyes opened unaware of what happened...until her eyes lay on Kouga next to her.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

Kouga's eyes opened. He was back to normal, but he didn't expect to be next to Kagome.

AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" he screamed.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" she screamed at the same time.

Kagome stood up at an instant, as so did Kouga. They both looked around in deep shock, then back at one another.

"Kagome…?" started Kouga. "Wha—Wha—?"

"Kouga, what did you do to me?"

"I don't…remember. I could've done anything."

"I——Inuyasha?"

His shoulders raised up and down so much that you could see them at a distance.

"Inuyasha?" said Shippou. Shippou was not stupid. He knew when Inuyasha was angry. He took several steps back.

"Kouga…I can't believe you." That was all Inuyasha said before turning his back and continuing to breath heavily out of anger.

Kagome's eyes watered and she ran out of the hut hitting Inuyasha on the way out. Inuyasha kept his place with his eyes closed. He almost cried, but what good would that do?

Kouga bowed his head in shame. 'What have I done? What did I do to her? Oh…Kagome...I'm sorry.'

Kouga walked towards the door in shame. Inuyasha sensed this and grabbed Kouga's arm so hard, blood dripped from Inuyasha' claws.

"Kouga…what I said to you before… all of it, I know you remember what I said even though you don't remember what exactly you did to her. Allow me to explain."

Kouga stood motionless ready for the inevitable.

"You chased her through the forest scaring her half to death, you almost killed me in the process, you deliberately injured her brutally to get what you wanted, you hurt her other friends, and in the end,…I guess you got what you wanted."

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha took a step back in surprise. Having no other name from Kouga other than dog turd, he didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha, you don't understand. I never meant to hurt her in the beginning. I only wanted to protect her, but what I didn't know was that her smell was so intense and it drove me mad. What could I do?"

"Kouga, you disgust me." And leaving Kouga to chew on that, he picked up Sango and walked out the door.

"I—Inuyasha?"

"Sango! You're okay!" said Shippou who carried Kirara in her regular form out with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…nothing happened between them….I was there for only a split second. It was only seconds before dawn. Nothing could've happened to Kagome. She's fine."

Inuyasha took this into deep thought. He placed her down near Miroku who was treating his own wounds and walked to Kagome who sat leaning next to a nearby tree. He sat down at first not saying a word and letting Kagome get a good cry out.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" she quickly wiped away tears.

"Sango said nothing happened, and she doesn't lie."

"I know nothing happened. Kouga is strong enough to stop himself from doing a thing like that. I just…I'm crying because I'm afraid of what this might do to our friendship. I mean, he didn't mean any harm, Inuyasha. Can't you understand? Also 'cause…he kissed me when you weren't here. I wasn't ready for something like that. But still, it wasn't his fault. Like I said…can't you understand?"

"Kagome…you don't understand how much it hurts me when he says that I purposely put you in danger. And…well…you heard the conversation. It just bothered me. And also, he hurt you. Don't you think it bothers me?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…I don't want to see you hurt at all. You have no idea how scared I was. Heh. Me. Scared. Isn't that something?"

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She hugged what she could of the half-demon and he returned it relieved that she was okay. 'Kagome…I can't let anything ever happen to you again.'

"Kagome?"

They broke their hug and turned towards Kouga. Inuyasha growled and held back Kagome away from Kouga.

"Inuyasha...it's okay."

"I don't trust him for anything, Kagome. Are you sure."

"Just go stand by Miroku and see if they're okay."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat and walked towards his friends.

"Kagome…" he never pulled his head up to look at her. "Kagome…you know that I would never hurt you on purpose. I really did try to protect you from my tribe. Please, can you ever trust me again?"

"Kouga…it will take time, but yes…I will forgive you like I forgive Inuyasha for his own mistakes."

"Kagome, whatever I did to you, I will make it up to you somehow. But right now, I have to find myself again. Inuyasha was right. How can I bear myself after I just did something I am unaware of? I won't kill myself….I just need to find myself again."

And with those last words, he ran off. Kagome waved slightly. And Inuyasha came back to her.

"Kagome?"

"I have to forgive him. I believe him. Inuyasha, so should you." Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine…but it will take time before I every look at him again."

"That's good. I'm glad you have a heart left."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding around. sigh"

"Oh and Kagome?"

"Hhmm?"

"Before…um…I mean..."

"What?"

"Well, I just…wanted to…um…say that I was sorry for not being there to help you."

"Oh, Inuyasha, that's okay. You were hurt."

"Oh, yeah, that's right."

"Come on, we gotta help the others."

Inuyasha slowly walked behind. He was relieved that nothing result in Kouga's canine encounter with Kagome. Nothing. But Inuyasha still had a question, did Kouga still love Kagome after this?

* * *

Far away Kouga sat by his cave late at night. 'Kagome…when I get myself together. Please forgive me. I still love you, but I can't love someone that hates me.' He lay down and frowned, but soon, smiled knowing that even though he had done something monstrous to her, and even though he regretted it, he had gotten the best of Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were laying next to eachother on a hill, looking at the stars.

"Inuyasha, i'm sorry you were hurt, I'm such a pain!" Kagomesaid sadly as she looked over at him.

"Idiot, your not a pain, I... I was scared, I was scared I was going to lose you." he admitted, will they take the next step!

"Inuyasha." she whispered out of disbelief, this was the best time as ever to tell him, the only chance.

"I love you." Kagome said in a whisper, knowing Inuyasha would hear it. He looked at her, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I love you too." he said as they both leaned into a deep passionate kiss, both forgetting about the world.

"When I kiss you, I forget about the rest of the world." Kagome thought happily as her fantasy became reality, she was finally with Inuyasha.

**Well that was the last chapter for this story! I'm happy, it turned out a lot better than I thought it would! Review! Oh by the way you all should visit my xanga, it's okay! If you have a xanga give me the address in your review!**


End file.
